Flavors of Tennis
by Kentastic72
Summary: Short drabbles ? written after flavors! Can the tennis teams survive the chaos? 100 Flavors Challenge by *hiyayaka @ deviantart.
1. RaspberryMilkEgg

_**Look! I found a 100 Flavors Challenge!**_** (**.com/art/100-Flavors-Challenge-182223382) **_So that belongs to that person. Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I'm just borrowing the characters._**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Raspberry<strong>

They were tired of a long day at practice, and a nice, chilly snack could make anyone's aches and pains disappear.

As two young redheads entered their favorite frozen yogurt shop, the owner grinned. He recognized them as some faithful customers.

"What'll it be, boys?" He called out, as if he didn't know their favorite flavor.

Eiji and Mukahi both shouted with glee, "Raspberry!"

Realizing there were others who liked that unpopular flavor too, they noticed each other for the first time. Their mouths gaped in horror. They had similarities in hair color, tennis style, and now this. Mukahi stuck out his tongue. Eiji, shocked, returned the gesture. There was only one thing to do.

Blow raspberries and make faces at each other.

**65. Milk**

"Fuji! Kaidoh! Try this," Inui exclaimed, appearing up behind his two teammates. In his outstretched hands, a bottle labeled with his name.

Fuji smiled, while Kaidoh stiffed. They both were recalling past incidents with Inui Juice. What concoction would be thrust down their throats this time?

Kaidoh hesitated, "I-I don't want anythi-"

Fuji interrupted, "Do you have a new drink for us to test out?" Thanks to his incredible tastebuds, he enjoyed his friend's drinks.

"It's just milk," Sadaharu said, thrusting it out to Kaidoh.

His shoulders relaxed. He took the bottle and gulped it down.

Instantly, Kaidoh fell to the floor, unconscious.

"With 46% more calcium. And an extra ingredient or two," Inui grinned.

"Want some, Fuji?"

**98. Egg**

Kaidoh was practicing for a talent show. Finally, he could show that he wasn't just a scary face. He could be entertaining. His talent of choice?

Juggling.

Day in, and day out, he'd been focusing on adding more and more objects to toss. He was up to 5. Kaidoh found it enjoyable, even soothing. All he had to focus on were the eggs he was tossing.

After tennis practice, he began juggling on his way home.

Little did he suspect a certain hooligan to disturb him.

Just as he threw one egg up high over his head, Momo called out.

"Oi, Viper!"

Stunned, Kaidoh dropped his eggs, looking around for his rival.

The yolk glued his hair to his head, and he's still finding eggshell pieces in his bandana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please! Tell me how you feel, or suggest a flavor!<strong>_


	2. ChiliBananaCucumber

_**See? If you suggest something and I write about it, your name goes there! Disclaimer:The challenge is not mine, and neither is Prince of Tennis. But I do own some food!**_

* * *

><p><strong>24. (Suggested by Silver-Cat20) Chili<strong>

"You can't let those Higa guys walk all over us!" Momo whined. He glanced at Taka.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon, and some of the Seigaku regulars had run into Higa at a street carnival. A street carnival which Momo had begged to go to, seeing as the theme was food. He had already stuffed up on burgers, meat buns, and all kinds of sweets. But the main event of the day?

A chili eating competition.

Starring Kei Tanishi of Higa. He was favored to win.

Momo pushed Taka toward the table lined with chili.

"You have to win this for Seigaku," and with that, he shoved a racquet in his hand.

"BURNING!"

Taka woke up the next day with a trophy and a huge stomachache.

**55. Banana**

"Kintaro! Pssssst! Kintaro! Come over here," Koharu whisper-yelled. He was frantically wiggling his arms, and his eyes darted back and forth.

Kintaro looked down from his tree-top perch. He jumped off and landed with a thud next to Koharu.

"You want to know what's under our captain's bandages?" asked Koharu, still looking side to side. Kintaro's eyes widened. He furiously nodded his head up and down. Koharu leaned in.

"Years ago, when he joined the tennis team," Koharu whispered menacingly, "He was told to make a big sacrifice to the team. He cut off his own arm. But it affected the way he played, so he replaced it with…"

"A BANANA!" screeched Yuji from behind Kintaro.

Kintaro screamed and sprinted away, leaving a laughing pair of goons behind.

**69. Cucumber**

"Atobe," Yushi called out. After being summoned for a surprise meeting at Atobe's mansion, which interrupted his romance novel, he was stuck wandering around Atobe's gigantic home. The butler tried to tell him directions, but with so many twists and turns, he decided to just wander around.

"He said everyone would be in the D wing, but I guess I'm early," Yushi wondered aloud. Then we wondered why a house would be so big as to have _wings_, never mind the fact that they go all the way up to _D_.

_Random door opening time_, he thought with a chuckle. He picked one painted pale blue and opened it. Atobe was in there.

With a green facial mask smeared on his face.

Topped with two thick, deliciously green cucumber slices over his eyes.

"A-Atobe?" started Yushi.

Without looking up, Atobe recognized the voice and replied, "Yes, Yushi?"

"Are you aware that your face is now a salad?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think? Got any flavors you want to see?<strong>_ _**Review please!**_


	3. AppleCoconutCheese

**_Grrr, why can't I show the little list? Anyway, more flavors!_**

hiyayaka (dot) deviantart (Dot) com / art/ 100- Flavors -Challenge-182223382

* * *

><p>2. Apple<p>

"Uh, as much as this is super fun, are you sure it'll help?" Dan looked at Sengoku, already unsure of this new plan. Ah, Sengoku, always ready to change his style of tennis completely, by taking up another sport.

"Are you sure you want _me_ to-"Dan began.

"But it _has_ to be you! You're the _manager_!" Sengoku whined. Dan had to admit, he made a good point. Still, he didn't want to do this! Even to help his teammate, this was pushing it!

"But, apples will just roll off my head!" Dan hastily thought, tilting his head just so. The apple fell to the ground. Sengoku promptly put it back up.

"Just keep your back straight. You want me to improve my accuracy, right?" Sengoku looked into his eyes.

Dan just nodded in defeat.

"Besides," Sengoku pulled the arrow back in his bow, squinting to aim at Dan's head, "I feel lucky!"

**26. (Suggested by Silver-Cat20) Coconut**

"Hold still, Echizen!" Momo called out. "I can almost reach it!" His arm was stretched out towards a spectacularly round and delicious object.

"If I'm the lightest, how come you're on my shoulders?" Ryoma sneered, trying to stay balanced from under his teammate.

"Fshhhhhhh," Kaoru hissed. "Maybe if you lost weight, he wouldn't be moving so much." Kaoru was hunched over, allowing Ryoma to perch on his back. Ryoma was straining under the weight of Momo on his shoulders.

"What was that, Viper?" Momo lost his cool.

Eiji, who was underneath Kaoru, tried to be helpful.

"He said that you're fat, Momo!" Eiji exclaimed gleefully.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop fighting! You could fall!" worried Oishi, who was on all fours, supporting Eiji.

"This is fun, isn't it, guys?" Fuji said, his ever present smile still there, even if he was supporting everyone on top of Oishi.

"Probability of this failing," Sadaharu calculated, stuggling to keep still from under Fuji, "is 92%."

"THIS IS EASY! YOU GUYS ARE AS LIGHT AS FEATHERS! BURRRNING!" Taka shouted from beneath Sadaharu. Holding a racquet, he didn't even break a sweat holding his team up.

"Guys, hold still!" Momo tried quieting them. "It's just a bit further. If I just stretch my fingers a little more…"

Just then, their captain walked by. Tezuka noted the human tower in front of him.

"Echizen," he began, "when I said be the pillar of Seigaku, this isn't what I meant."

Ryoma sighed.

"I GOT IT!" Momo cheered, as his fingers grasped the round and delicious object.

The glory lasted all of two seconds, before the human tower of Seigaku came crashing down.

Tezuka looked down at his team, sprawled across the ground.

"And what, may I ask," he questioned them, "was that excursion for?"

Momo, beaming, held up the object.

"IT WAS FOR THIS COCONUT!"

**38. Cheese**

"Hey, Bane. Bane. Bane, hey. I gotta tell you something. Bane!" an excited David poked his friend. David was grinning like crazy, and Bane was only slightly annoyed. He looked up from his magazine and looked at his smiling friend.

"What is it, David?"

David's face suddenly dropped the smile and went stone cold.

"What do you call cheese that isn't yours? _Nacho cheese_." David couldn't contain himself, he started snickering at his own joke.

Luckily, Bane was feeling lazy and did not inflict physical pain on his friend. He groaned, and returned to his magazine.

"But, Bane, didn't you think my joke was _Gouda_?" More snickering.

"Puns are all the rage _cheese_ days. You _Cheddar_ believe it." Even more snickering. Bane covered his ears.

"I feel like a pun_ Muenster_." So much snickering.

"You don't think I'm being _cheesy_?" Bane gritted his teeth at that one.

"I think my puns are _grate_." David was about to roll on the ground, he was laughing so hard.

"You can stop with the puns now, David!" Bane shouted, using all of his concentration on not hurting his friend.

David looked up. He immediately stopped laughing.

"You're right," he said. Bane smiled. His friend had finally stopped telling jokes.

"If I tell anymore, I'll be laughing so hard, I won't be able to _Brie_-th."

And that is how David got the bruise on his forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please! Liked it? Hated it? Gramatical errors that you just have to correct? Flavor you want to suggest?<strong>_

_**Review!**_


End file.
